A bumper covering is usually attached to a motor vehicle body, in particular to the side wall or to the fender of a motor vehicle, by fastening a connecting part to the vehicle body and fixing the bumper covering to the connecting part. Such a fastening of the bumper covering to the vehicle body is usually performed both in the case of the bumper covering for the vehicle rear as well as for the bumper covering for the vehicle front.
The vehicle body is usually formed inwardly in the region of the bumper covering, so that the bumper covering is located at least partially lowered with respect to the outside of the vehicle body and thus a largely integrated bumper covering in the appearance of the outer front of the vehicle is achieved. By reshaping the vehicle body in the region of the bumper covering, a bending edge is usually created which is located on the outside of the vehicle body and is thus visible from the outside.
The bumper covering is usually fastened to the vehicle body in the manner that the distance of the outside of the bumper covering to the bending edge on the vehicle body is as small as possible, so that only a preferably small joint is formed. Therefore, in fastening the connecting part to the vehicle body, attempts are usually made to bring the connecting part with its bearing portion to bear against the wall portion of the reshaped vehicle body following the bending edge and facing to the inside.
However, it has been shown that when fastening the connecting part the aspired position of the connecting part relative to the vehicle body frequently is frequently difficult to maintain satisfactorily. It has also been shown that depending on the assembler the position of the connecting part on the vehicle body varies. All this makes it difficult to maintain the predetermined tolerance for the joint between the bending edge on the vehicle body and the bumper covering.
It is therefore at least one object herein to provide a position-accurate fastening of the bumper covering on the vehicle body. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.